Moon's Awakening
by EvanescentBeauty
Summary: Abandoned. Emma Elizabeth Morgan Turner, captain of the Scarlett Moon, has been taken prisoner aboard the Black Pearl. Jack Sparrow wants something of hers, and he'll go to any means to get it.
1. A Little Competition

_**A/N**: Sorry this chapter is so short…the other's aren't, I promise!!_

_Her hands gently carressed the smooth wood of the ship's wheel, her rich auburn hair rippling around her shoulders in the cool Caribbean air. Her sea green eyes surveyed the vast, blue sea before her, and the deck of her ship. _

_20-year old Emma Elizabeth Morgan Turner was the captain of the ship, _The Scarlett Moon_, and one of the most notorious pirates in the Caribbean. Her ship was also one of the fastest, and so she was always in competition with Captain Jack Sparrow, and his ex-haunted ship, The Black Pearl. She was also cousin to William Turner, who had also become a pirate, but she had lost contact with him a long while back, and did not know what had become of him, nor what crew he belonged to or what ship he was on. _

I looked out over the sea, knowing how smoothly my ship was gliding through its cool, crisp, blue waters, watching the red sun sink under the horizon, when Isabella, my first mate and second-in-command came up on deck.

"Dinner's ready in the galley, captain, when you're ready," she said to me.

"Right," I replied, letting one of the cabin boys take the wheel, and following Isabella below deck, where the rest of the crew were already eating. I grabbed an apple, a small loaf of bread and a bottle of rum from the cupboard, and sat down with Isabella next to Pip and Cutter.

"So, where are we headin' again?" Cutter asked a bit drunkenly. "I always forget..."

"Oh, for god's sake...Tortuga!" cried Pip. "For the millionth time!"

"Right!" shouted Cutter, raising his bottle and smiling. "Cheers to that, mate!"

"Aye!" said Bowen, another pirate at the next table.

"I heard the _Pearl _is coming into Tortuga as well," whispered Isabella in my ear. I smiled slyly.

"Well we'll show them who's the better crew in the Caribbean, then, won't we?" I said, chuckling. "I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for a long time." I fingered the ring on my hand absentmindedly. My mother had given it to me as a baby, though at the time, it, of course, did not fit my small fingers, so I wore it on a chain around my neck until it finally fit me at 13. Ever since then, as my mother had warned, I never took it off. I always thought of it as a normal ring, but my mother warned me that the event of it falling into the wrong hands would lead to catastrophic consequences. The silver ring was set with a jet black stone, and watching the flames of the fire flicker wickedly across the smooth, glassy surface was mesmorizing.

"What if we meet them on the way?" asked Isabella.

"We'll blast them to bits, is what we'll do!" shouted Pip, who had leaned in on our conversation. "What a hearty entrance _that _will make when we pull into Tortuga!" she laughed, exchanging sly smiles with Isabella.

"Well, maybe not..." I replied playfully. "What's life in the Caribbean without a little competition?"


	2. The Black Pearl

I awoke bright and early the next morning, just as the sun was rising above the blue sea. We were only hours away from Tortuga where we could stock up on food, supplies and most importantly, rum. Isabella was already at the wheel, coaxing the _Moon _along with ease, her dirty-blonde hair in a long plait down her back and tied with a piece of dusty, black cloth.

"I'll take her from here," I said, smiling, taking the wheel from Isabella.

"Very good, cap'n," she replied, returning the smile. I grasped the spokes of the wheel, and turned it ever so gently to the right. As I looked out onto the horizon, I expected to see nothing but blue sea, but instead, I saw on the very edge, a small ship that looked black in the distance. I narrowed my eyes, trying to spot her colors. I couldn't spot what they were, so immediatly, my stomach filled with worry.

"ISABELLA! CUTTER! BOWEN!! PIP!" I bellowed. They were on deck within seconds.

"Ship ahoy! Drop the Jolly Roger!" I yelled. Immediately, Isabella and Pip ran to our flag, the Jolly Roger, and dropped it, and raised the British flag. If it was a ship from a neighboring town, they could see that we were pirates. The ship was heading right towards us, and they were coming fast.

"Is, take the wheel," I shouted, running forward to the bow of the ship. Narrowing my eyes, I saw that it was none other than the Black Pearl.

"IT'S THE PEARL!" I screamed. "Prepare to battle!" The rest of the crew hurried down to load the cannons, as the Pearl neared closer and closer till she was only a half mile away. I ran back to the wheel, pushing my hat down further on my head. This is what I had been waiting for, a ship like the Black Pearl to come so we could blast them to bits. _But if I could take down the Pearl, _I thought. _Then I could start my fleet! Imagine, my fleet...The Scarlett Moon and the Black Pearl, the two fastest ships in the Caribbean! _By now, the Pearl was only a few yards away. I couldn't see Captain Sparrow anywhere.

"Hard to starboard!" I bellowed. Isabella cranked the wheel violently, turning the ship quickly. As the Black Pearl pulled up next to us, I saw Jack Sparrow on the side of the ship.

"'Morning, Captain Sparrow!" I yelled across the ship. He smiled a crooked smile.

"Mornin', Captain Turner!" he yelled back. "Fire!"

"FIRE OFF!" I bellowed. At almost the same time, the Pearl and the Moon blasted cannons at each other with a deafening BANG! More cannonballs were shot and holes were blasted into both ships. Sailors on the Black Pearl pulled out guns and shot at sailors on my ship.

"Cheater!" I screamed. I grabbed a rope, Isabella grabbing the one at my side and we swung over onto the deck of the Black Pearl. I pulled out my sword and knocked the handle hard onto the head of one of the Black Pearl's crew members. Suddenly, I spotted Jack Sparrow with his back turned to me. I could have stabbed him right there, but what fun would there be in that?

"Well if it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow?" I asked playfully. He whipped around so fast that his sword would have cut my face, if my reflexes hadn't pulled up my sword to block it.

"Ahh...you are good," he replied, smiling. We circled on the deck, blades crossed.

"Do you think this wise? Crossing blades with someone like me?" I asked.

"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing," he said smiling. He lunged forward, whacking at my sword with a clang. I blocked it and turned around, taking a swipe at his side, but he was ready, and blocked it. He swiped at my face, but I pulled back just in time.

"So," I said casually. "Why start such a viscious fight? Could it be jealousy?" I asked him tauntingly.

"You wish, Turner," he scoffed.

"I believe it's _Captain _Turner to you, Sparrow!" I shouted ferociously.

"And I believe it's _Captain _Sparrow to you as well, love, savvy?" he replied smoothly. I glared at him through a death stare, but he was not unnerved.

"Alright, then, _Captain _Sparrow," I said. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Let's just say I want something of yours," he said, right before taking a quick swipe at my arm, not cutting me, but tearing my sleeve.

"You're good," he admitted quietly. "But you're distracted too easily." With a yell of fury, I lunged at him, and engaged in a ferocious fight between me and the pirate who was thought of as my equal, the man who's ship and crew were as good as mine. Or maybe it was me who was compared to him...either way I couldn't let that happen.

"At least I use my skills to get me out of tight situations, Sparrow!" I yelled.

"Captain!" he shouted back, angrily, as he jumped out of the way of a violent swipe at his stomach.

"You use your charm and wits to get you out of situations you know you can't escape by force!" I shouted back, just as harshly, ignoring his comment, following him up onto the deck, as he clashed his sword against mine.

"Ah, you admit I am charming?" he suggested, flashing me a wickedly arrogant smile.

"You wish, Sparrow, don't push it!" I snarled. I fought madly with him until I had him pinned against the wall of the ship. I pushed his sword out of his hand. Jack bowed his head with a smile, his gold teeth glinting in the sunlight.

"Good game, Turner," he said.

"If only this was a game, Sparrow!" I yelled back, not even bothering to reprimand him for not addressing me as Captain. But then again, I would not address him so, so why should he do the same for me? _Because you're better! _I thought to myself quietly. _You are not_ _his equal! And you will show him that you aren't!_

"Thank you, Turner," Sparrow said unexpectedly, looking over my shoulder.

"What?" I asked, before a shooting, blinding pain exploded in my head, right after hearing a crash and a shatter of broken glass and luke warm liquid running through my hair and seeping into my scalp before total darkness.


	3. An Uncomfortable Meeting

**A/N:**This is the longest and most interesting of the chapters…my favorite…please enjoy!

My eyes fluttered open, expecting to see the light streaming through the window of the captain's quarters on the Scarlett Moon. But instead I found myself locked in a brig of a different ship. I gasped as I realized I was on the Black Pearl. I stood up, but was overcome by a dizzy spell, and swayed on the spot, eventually leaning over onto the steel metal bars of the awful cage I was trapped in. As soon as my head cleared I felt myself bubble with anger. How dare that awful, smarmy, arrogant Sparrow trap me here? Where was my ship? My crew? I kicked at the bars as hard as I could. I reached into my belt to grab my pistol...maybe I could blast apart the lock, but it wasn't there. Neither was my cutlass! I searched my belt to see that my compass was gone too! Even my hat had dissapeared from my head! I pushed at the door with all my might. Unsurprisingly, it didn't budge, it just creaked loudly. I kicked it and banged at the bars with all my might, but it would't move at all, and now I just felt throbbing pains in my fists and toes. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs before I saw the face of my cousin, William Turner, a face I hadn't seen in nearly 7 years.

"Will!" I shouted. "Oh, Will, I'm so glad to see you! Can you get me out of here?" I felt sick from the thought of these helpless words being uttered from my mouth, but what other choice did I have?

"Emma?" he asked, astonished, running up to the cell and grabbing onto the bars. "Is that you? Why are you here? Were you on that ship that we attacked?"

"Yes! I'm the _Captain_!" I shouted, rather annoyed.  
"My cousin, Captain!" he said smiling. Then it vanished, and a dawning look of realization came over his face. "Oh, dear..." he muttered.

"What? What? What is it?" I asked frantically.

"I think I was the one who...who...smashed the rum bottle on your head!"

"That was a rum bottle? No wonder," I whispered almost to myself. Then I glared at him. "How dare you!" I shouted. "I'm your cousin!"

"I'm sorry!" he said, and he did look genuinely sorry. "I didn't really know it was you, and he IS my Captain, and--"

"I don't give a crap who he his!" I shouted. "Ugh, what a coward! He couldn't finish me off by himself...ugh what a lying, cheating little--"

"Do you really want to finish that sentence?"

I whipped around to see Jack Sparrow standing in the stairway.

"You!" I shouted. "Let me out this instant! You let me out _right now!" _

"I don't think so," he said, sauntering over to my cell. "You see, you're still shaken up from our encounter on deck, and I think you should stay here on my ship until you're better. . ."

"I swear, Sparrow, if you don't let me out right now--"

"It's _CAPTAIN _Sparrow, to you, missy!" he said, slamming up against the bars of the cell. "And you will treat me with respect or you'll never get off this ship!"

I spit in his face, a deathly glare on mine. He winced a bit, then calmly wiped his cheek.

"I don't think that counts as repspect, luv," he said quietly.

"_Let me go_!" I shouted, banging my fist against the bars.

"Jack, just let her go!" said Will calmly.

"No," he said gruffly, turning and stalking up onto the deck. I made a sort of screaming grunt in my throat and slammed my back into the wall of the cell. It hurt, but I didn't show it.

"Em, I'm so sorry," said Will softly.

"This is all your fault!" I shouted. "I _had _him, Will! I had him so close! Then I come to find you're in kahoots with him!"

"I'm not in _kahoots _with him," replied Will defensively. "I'm part of his crew!"

"Well...you shouldn't be!" I finished lamely, sliding down onto the cold, wet floor.

"Em--"

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted. He sighed as way of admitting defeat.

"Alright," he said quietly. "I'll bring you some dinner later."

"Oh, I don't care if you never bring it!" I scoffed nastily. Will said nothing as he turned to leave. As he shut the door, I was enveloped in complete darkness. I scrunched up into a small corner of the cell, bringing my knees to my chest. My throat burned and ached from fighting back tears. I missed my crew; I missed Isabella and Pip. But I mostly missed The Scarlett Moon. A single tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly with my sleeve. Pirates didn't cry. Captain Emma Elizabeth Morgan Turner did not cry. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

When I woke, it was dark. But really dark...it was nighttime. Next to me I saw a plate of meat, bread and an apple. A bottle of rum stood next to it. _Thank god, at least the idiot has rum, _I thought. I looked over at the food, realizing then that I was terribly hungry, and very thirsty. But I refused to eat the food of _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. _God, my eyes must be gleaming, _I thought disgustedly. _Well, _I thought. _Maybe a tiny swig wouldn't hurt... _I picked up the bottle and uncorked it. I took a drink. I don't know if it was because I was so thirsty, but it was the best rum I'd had in ages. My second swig turned into chugging half the bottle. _I don't care if I get drunk, _I thought miserably. _I've got nothing else to do on this miserable excuse for a ship._ I heard the door unlock upstairs and footsteps. I quickly grabbed the cork and pushed it back in, placing it exactly where it had been before. I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I cracked open my eye a slit and saw Will there, giving me a smile. He was also accompanied by another woman with long blonde hair that I did not recognize.

"You were always awful at pretending," he chuckled. "And I know you drank the rum so it's no use pretending about that either."

I sat up defensively, but then looked at the half-drank bottle. It wasn't like Will to miss something like that! I looked up at him guiltily.

"I don't care, go ahead an eat it!" he said.

"No, I can't," I said softly. "I won't!"

"Well...here," he said, handing me a blanket. I took it, a perplexed look on my face.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A blanket, what's it look like?" he replied, smiling.

"I know that!" I cried. "I mean where did you...why..."

"It's from Jack," he replied. "He may have locked you down here, but he's not evil, Em. He's a got a heart...he really doesn't want to hurt you." I felt like I should say some nasty comment about Jack, but then I just felt guilty. I had been so cruel to Jack before, when maybe he really wasn't so bad after all. _Oh, for crying out loud, Em! He locked you in here! He can't be ALL heart..._

"Well," I said, nodding my head stiffly. "Tell the Captain that I give him my thanks." Will nodded.

"Well, he's asleep right now, _you_ can tell him tommorow," he said.

"Yeah, like he'd really take me seriously," I scoffed.

"He would, Em. Just give him a chance. I'm headed off to bed as well," he said, with a nod, and headed back up the stairs with a faint, "Good night."

My fingers instictively reached for the ring at my finger, but a fresh wave of anger and loss boiled my insides as I felt nothing but bare skin. Then, Will's words rang in my ears..."_He's asleep right now...I'm headed off to bed as well.." _Of course! I could sneak up to Jack's room and get the ring! But how?

"I know how you can get out of here," whispered the girl, who was still standing there. I didn't even look at her. Whoever she was, another cronie of Sparrow's, no doubt, she did not matter to me.

"I don't care. I can figure it out however I want. I'm Captain Emma--"

"Oh, don't give me that tosh. I'm here to help you. Now do you want it or not?" I surveyed the girl up and down.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Elizabeth Swann," she replied crisply. "I'm Will's fiance."

"Oh!" I said, completely caught off gaurd. "Oh, I had no idea...I'm Will's cousin, Emma," I continued, standing up and reaching out my hand to shake hers. Elizabeth smiled, and took my hand.

"Pleasure," she said. "Now, do you want my help?"

"Of course!" I said.

"Alright," she said determinedly. She fumbled in her pocket until she pulled out a black, rather rusty key. "Here's the key," she said, unlocking my cell quietly. "You need to go and get the ring."

"Well, of course, yes...but where is it?"

Elizabeth looked a bit nervous.

"Erm...well...it's on his finger..."

"He's wearing it!" I cried. "Ugh...what a slimy person!" Elizabeth gave a weak smile. "Yes, I suppose so. But he's knocked out cold from all the rum...you should be able to slip it right off." She finally finished unlocking it, and I stepped out. I gave her a small smile.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," she replied, bowing her head. I rushed up on deck and, by the light of a full moon, quickly found the Captain's quarters. I opened the door quietly and slipped gracefully inside. I saw Sparrow sleeping on top of the covers of his bed, snoring quietly. I walked forward as quietly as I could. There, I saw it...my ring, gleaming on his finger. I reached for it, my fingers trembling, my mind contemplating all of the horrible things that could happen if I was caught. My thumb and index finger curled around the black stone and began to inch the ring off his finger, ever so slowly. Suddenly, Jack awoke.

"Oy!" he yelled. He roughly grabbed my wrists, flipped me over onto the bed, and sat down on top of me.

"You!" he cried. "What are you doing in here?"

"Get off me!" I shouted, struggling under his massive body, as he still had my wrists.

"What are you doing in my bedroom, wench?" he shouted back.

"What do you think, Sparrow? I wanted my ring back!" I yelled. He dug his nails into my skin, and I whimpered in spite of myself.

"Idiot!" he yelled. "What were ye thinking? Comin' into my room late at night?"

"I regret nothing!" I yelled with a wicked smile. I kneed him in a very special place, and he doubled over while I snatched the loosened ring from his finger. I pushed him off of me and ran to the door. Jack managed to get up, but he came up smiling.

"While we're in the subject of retrieving things..." he said. He handed me my hat, which was perched on the end of his desk.

"Give that to me!" I snapped, snatching the hat out of his dirty hands. I jammed it onto my head, and grabbed the small brass handle, wrenching open the door. Suddenly--

"Emma! _Behind you!" _

I ducked, and felt a sword whip the air where my neck had been just seconds before. In the confusion, the ring was swiped from my hand, which I had been foolish enough to not place back on my finger. I let out a roar of rage and whirled to see Jack Sparrow, cutlass in one hand, and my ring in the other.

"You--" I began, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Isabella. It was her who had warned me!

"Isabella!" I breathed.

"Captain," she replied, smiling. I threw my arms around her, all thoughts about the ring temporarily forgotten.

"Oh, Isabella, I missed you so much! I thought you had left with the crew on the _Moon_!" I cried.

"I fought Sparrow after that eunich crashed that rum bottle on your head and so they took me hostage too!" I was so happy that my first mate and best friend was back in my life, a glimmer of hope in such a dank situation, when the ring slithered back into my mind. I turned back to Sparrow.

"Give it back to me right now, Sparrow!" I yelled darkly.

"No thanks, luv. Why don't you fight me for it?" he asked slyly, nearing closer to me with his sword pointed at my throat. "Never leave without a sword darling," he whispered. I was backed up next to Isabella now.

"Hand it over, Sparrow!" yelled Isabella, pulling out her pistol and pointing it at his head. Quick as lightning, I grabbed the handle of Isabella's sword and drew it fast with a sharp _whoosh. _

"No, Isabella. This is between me and Sparrow," I whispered.

"Captain, if you please, Turner," he growled. I lunged at him, his sword clanking against mine. He took a swing at my head but I brought up my sword a mile before he got there, then lunged at his gut, where he jumped swiftly out of the way. We continued in a fight like this. Somehow, I don't know how, but somehow, I managed to hook the ring on the tip of my sword and fling it back to me, but it ended up flinging off the edge and into the sea below.

"No!" Sparrow and I cried in unison. We both rushed to the edge of the boat, but Sparrow pushed himself up onto the edge of the ship and took a leap into the dark sea below.


	4. Peas in a Pod

**A/N:**Not a very long chapter...but still very interesting…I added some dialogue from the first movie Deleted scenes…don't kill me!

"Jack!" I screamed. There was no way he was going to find a small ring like mine in such darkness. "Oh, you idiot!" I mumbled to myself. I whirled around and grabbed Isabella's arm.

"Alert the crew!" I cried. "_MAN OVERBOARD!" _I screamed. "MAN OVERBOARD!" yelled Isabella. Our eyes locked as she nodded to me knowingly. I nodded back and then rushed back to the ship's edge where I saw Sparrow's head bobbing above the waves before he dived down again.

"Sparrow! Get out of there!" I yelled. "You'll get yourself killed, you bloody idiot!" I yelled in frustration and turned to see a man running up to the side of the boat, along with Elizabeth and Will.

"What's happenin'?" he yelled over the roaring wind.

"It's Sparrow!" I yelled back. "He jumped in the sea to fetch a ring!"

"A ring!" repeated the man. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Names' Gibbs," he called back to me.

"Captain Emma Turner!" I replied. "You're Sparrow's first mate?"

"Aye!" he called. Suddenly Sparrow's head popped out of the water.

"Rope!" he called. Gibbs thrust down a rope and the rest of the crew wrenched him out of the water with a mighty, "Heave!"

As Jack landed gracefully on deck, I saw with amazement that he was twiddling the ring..._my _ring, between his fingers. I could do no more than stare dumbfoundedly at him while Elizabeth stalked up to him.

"You idiot!" she yelled, screaming my very thoughts.

"You could've gotten yourself killed!" agreed Will.

"Aye," said Gibbs. "Ye gave us all quite a fright, there, Cap'n."

Arrogant as he was, though, Jack could do no more than gaze happily at the incredulous faces his handy work had summoned.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, son," he said smugly as way of a reply. I finally was brought back to my senses, and stalked up to him, alongside Elizabeth.

"Alright, Sparrow, you've had your fun, now hand it over!" I said. He stood up jauntily.

"So that's how you greet your Captain?" he asked with a look of mock dissapointment.

"You are_ not _my Captain, Sparrow, and I'd rather die than see the day when you are!" I shot back nastily.

"Alright, alright, luv, calm down," he said. "If you want the ring so badly, then here--" he tossed me the ring, and I caught it eagerly in my hand. "--take it." I looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because you asked for it, luv," he replied, walking past me to the ship's wheel. Gibbs, Isabella and the rest of the crew turned back to the crew's quarters, leaving me and Jack alone.

"You wouldn't give it up so easily..." I began, brushing my hair behind my ear impatiently.

"You're right, luv," he interrupted. "I've had my fun, and now it's yours. You've proved yourself, and you deserve some sort of . . ." he paused briefly for a moment. " . . .reward."

"_Reward?" _I scoffed. He didn't answer. Will's words rang in my head again; "_He may have locked you down here, but he's not evil, Em. He's a got a heart...he really doesn't want to hurt you. . ." _I walked up to him slowly, pushing the ring back on my finger.

"You're a smart man, Jack," I told him softly. He looked at me like I was mad. It was the first time I hadn't called him "Sparrow"; in fact, it was really the first time I had ever spoken to him without an insult weaved into the lines of it, or without any contempt. But I turned to meet his gaze and narrowed my eyes.

"But I don't entirely trust you," I finished. Jack took one hand off the wheel and pointed it back and forth at me and him.

"Peas in a pod, luv," he replied with a note of finality, and a small grin on his face. (:sorry, guys!...first Pirates deleted scene moment:) I felt an urge in my chest to reply, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. So I turned to leave.

"Goodnight, Sparrow," I finished.

"Captain!" he called back. I smiled to myself, but didn't turn around. I switched off the lights and went to bed.


	5. Cheater

**A/N:** One of the biggest events of the story! (The only reason I don't say this is THE biggest event of the story, is because I have absolutely NO idea where this story is going…)

The next morning I awoke in my hammock on deck in the crew's quarters, the hot sun beating down on my face, my hair tied back away from my already sweaty face. I stretched and made for the galley to have breakfast, when I caught sight of my ring finger on my left hand...

"Sparrow!" I yelled, banging open the door to find him polishing his pistol. He didn't even look up.

"Where is it?" I cried. "Where _is it?" _

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about, Turner," he said matter-of-factly, standing up. I stalked over to him until my face was only inches from his.

"Oh, I think you _know, _Sparrow," I said in a death-like whisper. "I think you took my ring back while I was sleeping! I _think_ you made me think I was getting it back," I spat with venom laced into my every word, leaning closer in towards his face so he was forced to bend backwards with every word. "So you could snatch it back when I wasn't looking! Well this time I am taking it back and you are _never _going to touch that ring again!" Jack was now bent over backwards so far he was in danger of toppling back onto the floor. He put the tip of his finger to the center of my forehead and gently pushed my head back till we were both standing upright.

"I don't have your bloody ring, Turner," he said, smiling, taking a few steps away from me and turning to put his pistol on the table. I made to push into him again, but he turned around fast as lightning, and pressed the pistol into my stomach. I took a sharp intake of breath. This time, he was coming towards me.

"And if you ever mention that stupid thing again," he whispered, copying my deathly tone, pushing me back against the wall. He leaned forward until I could smell the rancid odor of old rum on his breath and its sticky, damp warmth as it blew on my cheek.

"I'll have ye walk the plank, savvy?" he whispered. This mere sentence was so outrageous that I didn't care if he had the gun to my head.

"How dare you!" I cried, whipping up my hand to slap him, but he grabbed it roughly and twisted it---hard. My jaw stiffened, but I didn't cry out, not even as he twisted so hard the pain was almost unbearable. He lifted the pistol and pushed it under my chin. I felt my head hit the hard wall behind me. Jack Sparrow had me trapped and in great pain, but I felt no fear. With a mere flick of his finger, he could pull the trigger and take my life. If he twisted my wrist just a bit harder, I had no doubt it would break. But I was not going to let this arrogant jerk push me around in such a way.

"You wouldn't dare," I said, laughing.

"Try me, lass," he growled.

"You won't pull that trigger," I said. He cocked the gun, and there was a few moments silence. For the third time, Will's words rang in my head..."_He's got a heart..." _I kept going.

"You won't because you're a _good man_," I said. He eyed me suspiciously.

"And because Will would kill you if you hurt me." Jack did not shift his gaze.

"And because the crew and Elizabeth would think much less of you if you killed me without proper provocation," I finished triumphantly.

"My crew doesn't give a damn what I do, Turner! We're pirates, we're all the same!" snarled Jack.

"As am I, Sparrow," I replied.

"You think you're so smart," said Jack, anger rising in his voice. "You think ye can talk to me this way? Well, here's something for ye to ponder during those long cold nights you'll be spendin' in the brig," he snarled. My eyes narrowed, my lips pursed.

"You're not the only captain in these waters, luv, so stop acting like ye are!" With much more power and strength then I had expected, he thrust me to the ground, pain bursting in my side and released wrist. I wrenched myself up from the ground, despite my throbbing wrist.

"Neither are you, you useless scumbag!" I shouted, pulling out my sword. Without warning, he pulled out his pistol. My eyes widened in shock and fear. This time, he meant it. I heard a voice behind me shout, "Jack, no!" before I heard a bang loud enough to deafen someone, and a pain so great in my hip that tears burst from my eyes, and a scream erupted from my lips. Blood poured from my hip, and everything began to blacken before my eyes. I fell back into someone's arms, and watched as a look of horror and astonishment spread over Jack's face as I gave a weak smile and croaked, "Cheater," before passing out.


	6. GOODBYE 4 NOW

First of all, I would like to say thank you for taking the time to read my story. It really means the world to me that you make time in your presumably busy day to read my creations, and for that I am grateful. Secondly, I think it would be hoove of me to explain to you exactly why I am choosing not to finish this story. The reasoning for this, is that...well, I won't lie to you. My Pirates of the Caribbean(PotC) obsession is somewhat wearing away, and I already have another PotC story going, along with three others, and I just don't have the time, energy or creativity to complete such a story. Though it seemed to begin well, the ending would have been downright cheesy, and I couldn't have that on my reputation. I'm just so TIRED of PotC, dare I say it. A few months ago, heck, even a few weeks ago, muttering these words would be like uttering a stream of cuss words, but the fact is, my new obessions (mostly Pixar movies and Harry Potter) are so wonderfully _simple, (_**well, I know Harry Potter isn't exactly "simple", but I've liked it since I was like 8 years old)** that something as complicated as Pirates is just not worth it right now. Key words: _**RIGHT NOW**_. When "At World's End" comes out, I have no doubt that my obsession will peak again, but until that time, my obsession will lie dormant.

My other PotC story is officially on hiatus, considering that I am mainly focusing on "The Assistant" and "When Worlds Collide". Please read "The Assistant". It is my best work, in my opinion, and it's the story I care most about.

I'm also working on a two-section oneshot on Helen Parr from the Incredibles, another fantastic Pixar movie...most definetely one of their best!

******May your ink pots never empty, and your quills stay sharp!**

_**Elowyn**_


	7. I Think You're Very Mistaken

**A/N:** Don't shoot me. I know I am very confusing.

This is the chapter I wrote after the last one, and I'm only posting it because I left a (omg...i am having a MIND BLOCK!!!! I FORGOT HOW TO SPELL MAJOR!!! oh wait...lol okay never mind) major cliffhanger, so yeah

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. Millions of gleaming candles lit my room; sending flickering lights of gold and dark brown and black around the room. Once I fully opened my eyes, I saw it was only three lone candles sitting on my bedside table. A full moon was casting milky blue light as far as the window would allow. Elizabeth was sitting on the edge of my bed, dipping a rag into a basin. She raised it to my forehead, and smiled as she realized I was awake. 

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," I whispered back, my tense muscles relaxing at the touch of the cold rag. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Captain's bed," she whispered. "But Jack said it's off to the brig with you once you woke up."

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up on my elbows, and pushing my body up against the pillows weakly. Elizabeth didn't answer, but she had a piece of cotton in her hand. She poured a few drops of liquid from a bottle onto it.

"This is going to _really_ hurt," she said regretfully. "But you need to hold still." She placed the cotton on my hip, and a feeling like a hundred knives stabbing my hip spread unimaginable pain ripping through my body. I clenched my fists, and a scream pushed out through clenched teeth. Elizabeth winced.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "But we've got to keep it clean. With no doctor out at sea, infections are a pirates' true enemy."

"Keep what clean?" I asked through gritted teeth. Elizabeth's eyes met mine.

"You don't remember?" she asked quietly.

"Remember _what_?!" I cried, anger pulsing through my veins. She pulled back the cotton and placed it on the side table.

"Jack shot you," she said.

"_What?" _I cried. Then it all came back to me. The pain, the blood . . . I remember a voice, a look of horror on Jack's face, then darkness.

"Who was it who warned me?" I asked.

"Me," replied Elizabeth. "Will wanted to talk with him, but I came in just in time to see him shoot you. At least I was able to catch you. Gibbs and Will came running, and it was Gibbs who convinced Jack to let you rest in his bed for the time being. He said the brig was no place for tending to a wound. So Will carried you in here, and I've been with you practically ever since."

She reached behind her and grabbed a pair of tweezers. Large tweezers.

"What is that?" I asked nervously. Elizabeth gave me a sad look.

"The bullet's still in you," she replied regretfully. "We've got to get it out."

I rubbed my forehead anxiously. I knew how much this was going to hurt. I took a deep breath.

"I'm ready," I beathed. Elizabeth gave a brisk nod before leaning forward. I looked away, not wanting to see metal tweezers plucking apart my skin. There were twinges of pain before Elizabeth looked up.

"Okay, I've got a firm hold," she said quietly. "I'm going to pull now. Take a deep breath."

I sucked in air through my teeth, clenched my fists and braced myself. Elizabeth pulled. I screamed in agony, the pain was almost unbearable. Then Elizabeth stopped.

"That's not good," said Elizabeth quietly.

"What?" I panted.

"I barely even wiggled it!" she cried. I moaned.

"Just wrench it out," I replied. "I can handle it." Elizabeth nodded and pulled harder. I screamed bloody murder.

"Don't stop!!! JUST KEEP PULLING!" I screamed. Elizabeth winced. A tear trickled down my nose and my eyes burned from being clamped shut...and then it was gone. My tensed muscles relaxed.

"There," breathed Elizabeth. "All done." She placed the bullet on the table and began to wrap the wound. There was a minutes silence as I caught my breath.

"Where is he?" I asked finally. "Jack, I mean."

"He's in his quarters," she replied. "But he wants to see you."

"No," I said quickly. "I don't _ever_ want to see him again!" Elizabeth took my hand in hers.

"He feels awful," she whispered.

"I don't care! I'm the one with a bullet hole in my hip!" Elizabeth sighed.

"Yes, but--"

"I think I can take it from here."

Elizabeth turned to see Jack in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" I spat. "Get out!" Jack didn't answer.

"A moment?" he asked Elizabeth. She pursed her lips for a moment, then gave a small nod and turned to me. She gave me an "oh-well" look, and nodded herself out. There was silence in the room once she left.

"What are you still doing here?" I cried. "Get out!" I thrust the wet rag at his head but it missed. Pain burst from my side. "Oooh," I muttered, wincing. He rushed over to help me, stretching out to feel the wound.

"Don't touch me!" I spat. "Haven't you caused enough trouble?"

"Emma--" he whispered.

"Captain!" I shouted.

"Captain Emma," he said again. "I am so sorry, I never should have--"

"Shot me?" I said, spitting venom.

"Well, yea," he finished. "It was stupid of me, and it was just an impulse--"

"Stupid? Oh, just a bit," I cut in sarcasticly, angrily. "Then I guess you need to learn to control your impulses _Captain _Sparrow!" He sighed deeply, lifting a hand and rubbing his forhead.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. I lifted a hand to my ear.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I couldn't hear because of this hole in my hip!" I shouted.

"I'M SORRY, OKAY?" yelled Jack, tearing his hands from his face. "I feel terrible! It was the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life! Are you happy now??" I glared at him through glassy eyes.

"No," I said stiffly. I stared out the window blankly, looking at it, but not truly seeing it.

"Why do you want my ring so bad, anyway?" I asked softly. I saw him look up at me from the corner of my eye.

"Ye don't know?" he asked. I turned to look at him, my eyes filled with disdain, even though I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Your ring holds the secret to a map," he began. "And it leads to a treasure!" I looked at him blankly for a moment before I burst out laughing.

"Oh my god...you're kidding, right? That is the worst joke I have ever--!"

"I didn't make this up, Will told me," objected Jack. My laughter faded away.

"Well, then, Will must be crazy!" I said. "Because my ring is--"

"Why do you think your mother never wanted you to lose it?" asked Jack. I glared at him.

"How do you--"

"Why do you think your mother told you never to let it fall into the wrong hands? Because it's important, Emma!"

"Captain, for the love of God, _CAPTAIN EMMA!" _I shouted.

"You are denying the facts, Emma! You're scared because this ring...what this ring leads to is something bigger than you are!"

"Who do you think you are?" I spat. "First, you kidnap me, then you steal my ring, then you give it back to me, then you take it again and then you shoot me when I won't leave you alone about it!" He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "So don't tell me that my ring leads to something bigger than I am because--"

"You know it's true! Deep down you're beginning to wonder..." I gave a small laugh, then stared at him through glassy eyes.

"You don't know me," I hissed. Jack stared at me with a melancholy smile.

"No," he sighed. "No, I don't." I gave a snort of disgust, and folded my arms. Jack looked at me, perplexed.

"So you're not even curious?" he asked.

"Oh, don't patronize me, you stupid git!" I snapped, massaging my bandanged wound with my left hand.

"I'm not trying to patronize you, love," he said.

"You're wasting your time," I said, staring out the window. "My ring leads to no treasure, I can assure you that much."

"Oh, I think you're very mistaken."


End file.
